A beyblade dating quiz with Kai
by shamanblader23
Summary: Kai meets a girl,Krystal, and falls in love. I suck at summaries so Don't bother reading this one.


A beyblade dating quiz (with kai)

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story ( it belongs to me4kai at ), nor do I own Beyblade.**

* * *

Story starts 

You walked down your street on your way to school. Your hands we're shoved in your blazer pockets. You we're listening to Green day on your ipod when over the sound of the loud music you heard a girl shouting your name. Who do you think it is?

Mariah

Mariam

Salima

Hilary

None of them.

It was hilary (don't even think about changing your answer).  
"Hey Krystal, what you listening to?" she asked you.  
"Just greenday, you ever heard 'em?" you asked her offering her one of your headphones. She shook her head but took the headphone. You walked like that all the way to school. Every so often you would sing along to the song. Hilary would hum if she thought she knew the tune.

Eventully you got to school. You messed about with your iPod and played having a blast (another song by greenday) until the bell rang. You reluctantly turn off the music and go to class. What are you thinking as your walking into the classroom? I bet Tyson's late...Again! Hey he's cute! winks at random boy I'm sure I've forgot...HOMEWORK!!! Ten minutes into the lesson Tyson runs in panting and gasping for air.

"Late as usual then Tyson?" Kenny and Hilary asked in unison which made you think they we're freaky.  
"It's not my fault! My grandpa attacked my with his sword this morning just as I was leaving! Anyway, sorry I'm late Ms. Kinkade." You knew he was lying but decided best not to say anything

.  
Tyson sat down next to Kenny who was sitting right behind you and started whispering something about tonight.  
At break you decided to ask him about what was going on tonight.

"What's going on tonight then guys?" you asked as if you weren't bothered if you got the answer or not. But you were.  
"Just Kai, Max and Ray are coming to stay with me because we need to train for loads of different reasons. Hey Krys, do you wanna come?" Tyson answered while eating a melted chocolate bar you'd found in the bottom of you're bag.

What do you say?

Kai's gonna be there did you say? Hell yeah!

Sure! It'll be fun!

Sorry I can't. Ms.Kinkade gave me detention for not doing my homework I would, but I don't want to

Well you said yes (Cause I'm making you) and after a long day it's time to go home. Tyson tells you to at house for about 6 which left you about 1 and a half hours to get ready (I've factored in the fact you have to walk home and walk to Tysons house) so you run inside your house, upstairs and into your bedroom. What do you choose to wear?

A cute vintage dress you picked up in town a few days ago (It has cherries printed on it)

A black and pink striped top and black combats

A rainbow snow suit Jeans and a simple T-shirt

Well what ever you wear you look great (apart from if you wore the snow suit) So you've done everything you need to do (taken a shower, applied make-up ect) so you get your iPod out of your blazer and decide to listen to Led zepplin cause you need a change from Greenday.

You head out the door and start to walk to Tyson's. You gave up on Led zepplin and strted listening to Avril lavigne cause you liked her new album THAT much. (If you don't like avril then tuff cause I do). You turned the corner that leads to Tyson's house. What are you thinking?

Why the hell am I doing this? Oh yeah kai's gonna be there! YAY!

Why the hell am I doing this? Oh Yeah! You made me! (me:Don't blame it on me, you took the quiz!)

How I wish I'd chosen a different scent! (Okay, I wouldn't worry too much)

Is this where Tyson jumps out and tries to scare me and Hilary pulls him back inside by the ear after failing. Badly.

You walk through Tyson's gate expecting to see some 'blader beating the crap out of the others blade but to your suprise everyone was nowhere to be seen. Well Tyson'd Grandpa catches sight of you a tells you that they are in the dojo. You walk in to the dojo after having taken off your shoes and Tyson looks up at you and smiles.

"Hey Krys, what took ya so long?" he asked. The rest of the bladebreakers (and hilary) look up at you. You...

Smile sweetly. "And you're never late Tyson?"

Sigh but just sit down in between Hilary and Kenny

Hit Tyson around the head. "That's better"

Let's just say you did the 1st or 3rd one. (I'm tellin' you now, Don't change your answers).

The group laugh at you and even Kai manages a smirk.You introduce yourself to the Bladebreakers and sit down in between who?

Hilary and kenny, I was already sitting down, (me: well at least you didn't change your answer)

I sit in between Kai and Tyson

I sit next to Kai. What else matters?

I sit in between Ray and Max. I like to mingle!

I sit on the outside of the circle. I don't like to mingle. Even with people I know.

Where ever you sit after about an hour of sitting and talking you feel as if you're warming upto the bladebreakers. All of a sudden you're mobile rings.  
"Hello?" you answer. As you listen to your maid (yes, I'm kind enough to let you have a maid) on the other end your face lights up.  
You hang up and put your phone away. You stand up and run outside. "See ya later," you shout back as you run out of Tyson's gate.  
You get home in double time since your running as fast as you can you burst through the door and run into the living room.

"Mom! Dad!" you shout at your parents and hug them. They hug you back and are amazed at how much you've grown. Your parents have been away in egypt on some big dig for a couple of years and are staying in town for a couple of days.

Great! My parents are back!

Great my 'rents are back, --zzz

This sucks beyond hell!

YAY! Wait do I have to go to school?

* * *

Hoped you liked it! ( and the story still doesn't belongs to me ) 


End file.
